the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Deus Ex Machina (1)
Deus Ex Machina (1) ist die 15. Folge der drittel Staffel und insgesamt die 44. Folge der Serie The 100. Aaron Ginsburg und Wade McIntyre schrieben das Drehbuch. Ed Fraiman führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 12.Mai 2016. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 14.September 2016 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. ''Clarke Griffin'''' findet am unwahrscheinlichsten Ort Hoffnung. In der Zwischenzeit wird A.L.I.Es Plan verwirklicht.'' Handlung Clarke, Bellamy und Roan machen sich, begleitet von Octavia, Nathan und Bryan, auf den Weg nach Polis, um Ontari die Flamme zu geben. Jaha weiß jedoch von den Plänen des Widerstands und nimmt sie gefangen. Um an den Code zur Aktivierung der Flamme zu kommen, kennt er keine Grenzen und lässt Clarke von ihrer eigenen Mutter foltern. In Arkadia wird Monty zu spät klar, das Jasper auf Lunas Ölplattform den Chip genommen hat. Jasper droht seinem ehemaligen Freund und Raven, Clarke nicht bei ihrem Kampf gegen A.L.I.E. zu unterstützen, weil er ansonsten Harper etwas antut. Bellamy und den anderen gelingt durch Murphy, Indra und Pike die Flucht, die ebenfalls auf der Seite des Widerstandes stehen. Bellamy und Murphy machen sich zu zweit mit dem Aufzug auf den Weg zum Thronsaal während der Rest, unterhalb des Aufzugs, von Kane angegriffen wird. Als Bellamy und Murphy den Thronsaal erreichen, schießt Bellamy Jaha ins Bein, der Ontari gerade mit einem Holzscheitel niedergeschlagen hat. Murphy rettet Abby, die sich für den Erhalt des Codes erhängen wollte. Nachdem sich Clarke Ontari genauer angeschaut hat, stellt sie fest, das sie Hirntot ist und sie ihr die Flamme nicht geben können. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha *Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes *Richard Harmon als John Murphy Nebendarsteller *Erica Cerra als A.L.I.E. *Michael Beach als Charles Pike *Zach McGowan als Roan *Adina Porter als Indra *Rhiannon Fish als Ontari *Chelsey Reist als Harper McIntyre *Jarod Joseph als Nathan Miller *Jonathan Whitesell als Bryan *Jared Kurtenbach als Chase Soundtrack In dieser Folge gibt es keinen eigenen Soundtrack. Zitate : Clarke: "The enemy we're up against is after everyone, including the Ice Nation. The only way to stop her is to get the information off the Flame, and the only way to do that is to put it in Ontari's head." : Roan: "The Ice Nation isn't afraid." : Bellamy: "You should be. This thing doesn't care what clan you're from. It controls people, and it will take over the Ice Nation just like it took us over, one person at a time until there is no one left." : Murphy: "Fancy meeting you here." : Bellamy: "What are you doing here?" : Murphy: "You're welcome." : Murphy: "Nathan. You've looked better." : Nathan: "You haven't." : Murphy: "You guys missed the part where it's time to go?" : Bellamy: "We're not leaving." : Murphy: "We just saved your lives. Why do I think we're going to regret that?" : Bellamy: "Clarke is in trouble." : Murphy: "Clarke's always in trouble." : Octavia: "Why are you looking at me like that?" : Indra: "Because I know what you're thinking." : Octavia (über Pike): "Why is he still alive?" : Indra: "Because the dead can't help us." : Octavia (über Lincoln): "He was my home." : Indra (zeigt auf Octavias Herz): "Your home is here." : Bellamy: "Why are you here?" : Murphy: "I'm just trying to survive. You're not the only one here trying to save someone you care about." : Clarke: "Warte, A.L.I.E. Wenn du sie tötest, wirst du nie bekommen was du willst." : Abby: "A.L.I.E. tötet mich nicht. Aber du." }} Galerie Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Bellamy Roan Clarke.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Clarke Jasper Bellamy.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Clarke Raven.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Clarke Roan 3.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Harper Bellamy Roan.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Harper Roan Clarke.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Jaha.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Jasper Bellamy Raven.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Jasper Clarke Monty Raven.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Jasper Monty.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Jasper Raven Harper Monty.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Octavia Roan.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Raven.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Roan Clarke 2.jpg Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Roan Clarke.jpg Videos The 100 3x15 Extended Promo "Perverse Instantiation – Part One" (HD) The 100 3x15 Sneak Peek "Perverse Instantiation – Part One" (HD) The 100 3x15 Sneak Peek 2 "Perverse Instantiation – Part One" (HD) The 100 3x15 Sneak Peek 3 "Perverse Instantiation – Part One" (HD) Trivia * Der original Titel der Folge "Perverse Instantiation" 'bezeichnet eine Form von "bösartigem Versagen"; Fehler die die Auslöschung der Menschheit zur Folge haben. Dies bezieht sich vor allem auf K.Is, die bestimmte Kommandos/ Befehle nicht wie erwartet erfüllen. ** Ein Beispiel dafür ist die K.I. A.L.I.E., die als Lösung für die Überbevölkerung eine nukleare Apokalypse auslöste oder zur Beseitigung von Schmerz und Leid, kurzerhand Erinnerungen "löscht". ** Becca begründet A.L.I.E.s Fehlumsetzung darauf, dass sie nicht verstanden hat, was es bedeutet "Mensch" zu sein. Tode in dieser Folge [[Krieg gegen A.L.I.E.|'Krieg gegen A.L.I.E.]] * 9 Kultanhänger, unter A.L.I.Es Kontrolle ** 1 Arker (erschossen von Roan) ** 5 Kultanhänger (erschossen von Pike und Indra) *** Chase, Arkadia Wache *** 1 weitere Arkadia Wache *** 1 Unbenannte weibliche Delinquentin *** 2 Grounder ** 2 Grounder (erschossen von Pike) ** 1 Arker (erschossen von Bellamy) Referenzen fr:Perverse Instantiation, Part 1 en:Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Drei